Twisted
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: What if Debbie had sex with the boy at the arcade? What would happen after? Sorry for the bad summary. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Shameless, so please no flames! I felt like there was too much Ian/Mickey stuff, so I wrote this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless, or any of the characters.**

Debbie was with Matt. This was the third time she'd been to his apartment, and she wasn't that uncomfortable as she was the first time. She and him were watching TV like normal, but she felt like she needed something more. She wanted more than to just sit around and watch TV.

She felt like she was ready. Since she was thirteen, she thought she was ready. She rembered that Lip said he lost his virginity when he was her age.

Matt noticed her uneasy behavior. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked up at him, and finally said something. "Um yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

Matt didn't believe her. He knew something was up. "Come on. Tell me." He said.

"Why don't we do stuff?" She asked. She didn't mean to sound so blunt, but she just had to ask.

"What do you mean? Aren't we doing stuff right now?" He asked. He knew what she meant, but he wanted to dance around the subject.

"Oh don't act dumb, you know what I mean. Why don't we do you know s_tuff._" She said again.

"What stuff?" He asked. He didn't mean to sound so dumb or annoying, but he really didn't want to talk about this.

"Why don't we have sex?" She asked.

When she asked the question, he had an alarmed look on his face, almost as if he thought the subject was "taboo". "Because you're thirteen!" He exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with anything! I'm ready!" She almost yelled.

"No you're not! You may think you're ready." He said.

"How do you know what I think?" She said.

"Because I just know you're not ready. I can tell." He said, calming down a bit.

"Whatever." Debbie said, as she ran out of his apartment.

"Debbie!" He screamed, but it was too late.

Debbie ran down the stairs, and went outside. She was angry. No she was pissed. She couldn't understand why Matt didn't want to have sex with her. She thought everyone wanted to have sex. Since most of the people she knew lost it at her age, she thought that she should too.

She felt embarrassed most of all. She felt hot tears of anger coming, but forced them to stop. She wiped them with her sleeve, as she entered the arcade. She found a boy her age that she knew, and went to go talk to him. "Where's Holly?" She said. It was the angry tone of her voice that startled the boy.

"She went with some guy somewhere." The boy explained. "She wouldn't be caught dead with me." He said.

"Well do you wanna go to the bathroom?" She asked. She had no idea where that question came up, but it just sort of popped out.

"Sure." He said.

She was surprised that he said yes. She thought he was going to be just like Matt and say no. She was almost excited in a way.

They walked into the bathroom, and she turned off the lights. They found a stall, went in, and locked the door. "So, um how do you wanna do this?" He asked.

She was a bit hesitant to answer. She had never done it before, and had no idea what to do. "Um, however you've done it is fine I guess." She said a little awkwardly.

"Okay." He said.

Debbie felt a little awkward. She had no idea what to do next. "So what are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"I don't know. Wanna kiss?" He asked. He had no idea what to say either, but none of them would admit it.

"Sure I guess." She said, as he started to kiss her.

Debbie was into the kiss. She didn't like or hate it. She started to kiss him more. Now he was almost on top of her. Normally she would be smart, and stop him, but she wanted to do this. Or she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like this? Should I continue? Sorry for the crappy ending. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Debbie was confused. She had no idea how she felt. She didn't know if she liked it, or not. Something made her feel a little dirty about it.

She was walking on the bridge, and she started to cry. She didn't know how she was going to tell her family, let alone Fiona. Hell, she didn't even knowu the boy's name.

She finally arrived at her house, and ran up the stairs. Carl looked at her weird, but brushed it off.

She slammed her door, and went to lie on her bead. She couldn't help it, so she started to sob. She guessed that Fiona heard her, because she was in her room, a few minutes later.

"Debbie?" She asked a little hesitantly, while walking into her room.

"What?" Debbie asked, while sobbing.

"I heard you crying, and wanted to know what's up." She said while sitting on her bed next to her.

"Um, I did something bad." She said. She had no idea how to explain it.

"You mean you screwed something up?" Fiona asked, while petting Debbie's hair.

"You could say that." Debbie sobbed.

"You know that just proves you're a Gallagher." Fiona said. "What did you do?" Fiona asked.

"I um, it's just something really, really bad okay." She said, wanting nothing more than to talk about something else.

"Okay." Fiona said, while still sitting by her.

"I just wish we could go to the part where we know what to do." Debbie sobbed, as she and Fiona hugged.

"It's okay Debs. I'm sure what you did isn't that bad." She said, trying to comfort Debbie.

"Yeah, I think it what that bad." Debbie said, as Fiona pulled away from the hug to look at her.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked, trying not to sound worried.

"I um did it with a boy." She said, the only way she knew how.

"Did what?" Fiona asked, hoping Debbie wasn't talking about what she was thinking.

"Oh don't act so stupid Fiona. We had sex. There I said it. I had sex with a boy." Debbie said, while starting to sob even more.

"Oh Debbie." She said, while hugging her.

"I don't even know why I did it." She sobbed.

"It's okay Debs." Fiona said.

"No it's not okay. I just don't know what to do." She sobbed, as Fiona hugged her tighter.

"It's okay not knowing what to do now Debs. You just need to figure it out. I'll be here you know that." Fiona said.

"Okay. I just wanna go to bed." She said. Fiona went and stood up.

"That's fine Debs. Night." Fiona said, as she walked out of the room.

"Wait." She said, as Fiona stopped.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Just don't tell any of the others. Please don't tell them." Debbie pleaded. She couldn't handle it if anyone found out.

"I promise Debbie." She said, as she walked out of the room.

Debbie felt a little better, but couldn't help but cry. For the first time in a while, she couldn't help it. She curled herself into a ball, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Debbie and Carl were downstairs watching T.V. with Liam. Sheila was getting ready for her date, and the two of them didn't seem to think anything of it.

All of a sudden, Lip came inside. Debbie and Carl were surprised, but happy to see him. Debbie had an art project she was working on, and Lip looked at it strangely. He gave Carl and Debbie a hug. "Lip what are you doing here?" Debbie asked.

"Just looking for Ian. Have any of you seen him?" He asked. Ever since those army guys stopped him in the bathroom, he hadn't stopped looking for him.

"No why?" Debbie asked.

"Just looking for him. That's all." He said.

"If you haven't seen him, what makes you think that we've seen him?" Carl asked. He did have a point though.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well see ya." He said, but Debbie stopped him.

"I'll help you look for him, if you want." Debbie said.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Debs. Plus don't you have that art thing to do?" Lip asked.

"Oh come on Lip. Screw that thing. Can I just come look for him with you?" She asked, getting annoyed. She hated it how everyone still treated her like an 11 year old.

"Fine." He said, as the two of them left. None of them said anything, until Lip broke the silence. "So what was with that art project?" He asked.

"Oh yeah that thing. That's because I broke up with my boyfriend." She said like it was no big deal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa boyfriend? Since when did this happen?" He asked.

"Just some guy I met at the arcade. No big deal." She said. She didn't think it was that important for him to know about Matt.

"So what's his name?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Debbie asked. She didn't mean to sound so defensive, but it just came out that way.

"Well I just wanna know." He said.

"Matt." She said.

"Does Matt have a last name?" Lip asked. He felt like he should know everything about this guy.

"Can we just drop this? I really don't wanna talk about this." She said.

"Okay then. Did something happen?" He asked.

"No. Of course not." She said quickly.

"So did you two um." He started. He really didn't want to think about her doing that.

"No we didn't." She said. She really didn't want to tell him about that boy in the arcade. That was only for her and Fiona to know.

"Well I think we get off now." Lip said, as the two of them got off the El.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know this was really crappy. The next chapter will be better. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

After Debbie got home with Lip, she wasn't really that surprised that Fiona, Veronica, and Kev were partying. She and Lip went to the kitchen to talk. They saw that there was coke, but didn't really care.

"Wanna go see what they are doing first?" Lip practically shouted, because the music was too loud.

"Sure. But wait." Debbie said, as Lip stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna get something to drink first. I'll be right there." She said, while going to the fridge.

Before she could get a cup, she heard a small crash. She knew that Liam was in the kitchen somewhere, but she figured someone was watching him. When she turned around, she saw Liam lying on the ground, with some white powder on his face. "Oh shit." She muttered before running to check on him.

She bent down to see if he was okay, but he didn't respond. "Fiona! Come hurry! Now!" Debbie yelled, as someone stopped the music, and she came running in, obviously high.

"What?" She asked.

"Something's wrong with Liam." Debbie said, as Fiona bent down to see.

"Shit." Fiona said. "Fuck. Someone call the paramedics!" She yelled, as Veronica called them.

"What happened?" Lip asked, who just got to the kitchen.

"Liam got into my coke. I can't believe this. Fuck!" Fiona screamed.

"Debs, why don't you go upstairs, okay?" Lip asked, as Debbie got annoyed.

"NO! I'm not a little kid!" Debbie yelled.

"Debbie go upstairs!" Fiona yelled.

Debbie rolled her eyes, and just went upstairs. She went upstairs to her room, basically sobbing. She thought about something Mandy told her about sexting. She wiped her eyes with her hand, and thought about it.

"Debbie! Get down here!" She heard Lip yell.

She rolled her eyes again, and quickly went downstairs. "What." She said, in an annoyed tone of voice.

"We're going to the hospital. Liam's probably going to be fine. Me, Carl, Kevin, and Veronica are going now." He said.

"Do I have to go?" She asked. She normally would, but she was feeling rebellious for once.

"Are you serious? Of course you're going. Come on." He said.

"No. I'm. Not. Going." She said.

"Debbie come on. Now." Lip said, starting to get angry.

"What part about 'no' don't you understand?" Debbie said, practically yelling.

Kevin started to notice the fight that was about to happen. "Um, me and Veronica can take Carl down, and you can just meet us there." He offered.

"Sure. We'll hopefully be there a little after you guys." Lip said.

"Come on Carl." Kevin said, as the three of them left.

"Okay Debbie. You have to come." Lip said, now getting really frustrated.

"NO!" Debbie yelled.

"Jesus Christ Debbie. Why won't you come!" He yelled.

"Because I don't want to!" She practically screamed back.

"Debbie. Come on. We need to go." Lip said, now starting to get serious.

"No. I don't want to go!" Debbie yelled.

"You have to! Liam's your brother!" Lip yelled.

"Why do I have to?" She yelled.

"Because you're still a little kid!" Lip yelled. As soon he said that, he knew it was a mistake.

At this point, Debbie looked like she was about to cry. "I'm seriously not a little kid! I'm thirteen! I even...um." Debbie started, but then quickly realized she didn't want to tell him yet.

"You what." Lip said, wanting to know what was going on with her.

"Nothing." She said. They both started to calm down a bit.

"Debbie tell me." He said.

Debbie burst in to tears now. "No." She sobbed.

"Debbie what is it?" He asked.

"I don't wanna tell you." She sobbed.

"Tell Me what?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said, trying to convince him.

"Alright then. If you do wanna tell me, I'll be at the hospital waiting to see what's going on with Liam." Lip sighed, as he walked out.

Debbie started to sob now. She ran upstairs again, and went into her room. She decided to do it. She did her hair, and put on a lot more makeup then she normally wears.

She took off her jacket, and her shirt. She adjusted her bra, trying to make it seem like her boobs were bigger. She walked over to her mirror, and grabbed her phone. She did one last check of things, and took the picture. She was debating on whether to send it or not, but by now she didn't care. She finally made up her mind, and sent the pictures to Matty.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update this sooner. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning, and Debbie woke up in the same clothes she had on the night before. She figured that everyone was still at the hospital, and she was the only one home. She checked her phone, and rolled her eyes. She saw that she had over 15 missed calls from Lip, and a couple of texts from Matty. Lip was the last person she wanted to talk to, so she didn't even bother calling him back.

But when she saw the texts from Matty, that was a different story. She was excited to see what he thought of the photos she sent him the night before. She looked at the text, and was surprised. The text simply said _We need to talk. Come to my place as soon as you get this. -Matt._

She was confused. Why was he acting like this? She always thought that guys liked that stuff.

She changed into purple tights with a black mini skirt, and a light pink long sleeve shirt. She walked downstairs, and got her coat, hat, and scarf. She made sure that the doors were locked before she left.

She got on the EL, and went to Matty's apartment. She knocked on his door, and he opened it immediately. He looked the angriest she thought she ever saw him. "What the hell are these?" He practically.

She walked in, and closed the door. "Nice to see you too Matty." She said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Debbie, why did you send these?" He asked, showing her the texts.

"Just so I could show you what you're missing." She said, like it was no big deal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, calming down a little.

"Nothing." She muttered.

There was a long pause, and Matty finally spoke. "I think we should stop seeing each other." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked, getting angry.

"It's just not working out." He said, hoping that would be enough.

"It's because I'm too young. Isn't it." She stated.

"Partly. I just don't think this is going to last." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, wanting more of an explanation.

"Because I just don't want to do this anymore!" He yelled. He was planning this for a while. He was going to ask if they could still be friends, but not after what he sent her last night.

"Wow. That's a good explanation." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever Debbie. I'm done with this." He said, looking defeated.

"You don't know what I did a couple nights ago. Do you." She asked.

"You mean the night I didn't want to have sex with you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What did you do." He said.

"Well, I was kind of pissed. So I went to the arcade, found one of Holly's friends, and fucked him." She said also like it was no big deal.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"That wasn't what you thought I did. Was it." She said.

"Nope, no it wasn't. And why do you think it's a good idea just go around fucking people?" He yelled.

"Fiona does it! So why can't I?" She asked.

"Seriously Debbie. Get out. We're over." He said, as Debbie ran out, and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was kind of short. Review!**


End file.
